Interlúdio
by missguidedLight
Summary: Interlúdio: substantivo masculino. Trecho musical entre dois atos, duas cenas, numa peça dramática. Um momento entre Mônica e Do Contra.


**Disclaimer:** Turma da Mônica Jovem pertence aos Estúdios Maurício de Sousa e à Editora Panini. Esse texto não possui fins lucrativos, etc.

Há chances de o Do Contra estar OOC. É... Complicado balancear as contrariedades dele.

* * *

**Interlúdio**

* * *

De acordo com o "calendário de namoro" deles – que pode ou não ter sido imposto por Mônica – era o dia de ver filmes. Então, eles tinham passado na locadora, pegado um romance e o DVD duplo do Pink Floyd ("Se quiser dormir enquanto eu assisto, fica à vontade", disse Do Contra, o que a fez pensar que era melhor _não_ dormir. E Pink Floyd nem era tão ruim assim), comprado pipoca, e agora estavam na casa de Do Contra, abraçados, comendo pipoca e vendo o filme romântico.

Foi quando o celular de Mônica tocou. Ela pensou que poderia ser Magali, querendo algum detalhe sobre as matérias da prova de segunda-feira, mas se assustou quando olhou no visor.

Cebolinha.

Ela olhou para o namorado, que a observava e devia ter visto quem estava ligando.

- Erm... Se te incomodar, eu posso não atender agora e...

- Pode ir, Mô. Depois eu repito o final do filme, se você quiser.

Ela engoliu em seco e foi até a cozinha para atender.

A chamada durou mais tempo do que Mônica imaginou e, quando ela voltou da cozinha, com um sorriso bobo no rosto, o filme já havia acabado e Do Contra já o tinha trocado pelo DVD do Pink Floyd.

Ela tentou recuperar a compostura – afinal, era errado estar sorrindo por causa da ligação de um garoto quando se estava namorando outro, não? -, mas era difícil para ela não ficar contente. Apesar de todas as brigas e provocações, Cebolinha a fazia feliz de um modo que ninguém mais fazia. Mesmo o que ela sentia por Do Contra não rivalizava... Apesar de também ser um sentimento importante.

- Pela sua cara, aposto que dessa vez vocês não brigaram. – disse Do Contra, despertando-a de suas divagações e fazendo-a dar um pulinho de susto. Ele riu e continuou. - E espero que você não esteja pretendendo passar a noite aí na porta da cozinha, porque esse lugar é gelado. – Esse último comentário a fez rir um pouco.

- Não, não brigamos... Foi bem o contrário, na verdade. – ela disse, sentando-se e encostando a cabeça no ombro do namorado, deixando que ele a abraçasse. – Do Contra, tem certeza que você não se importa com isso? Quer dizer, eu namoro você, mas quase sempre estou conversando com o Cê e todo mundo sabe que eu ainda não o superei e...

Do Contra a interrompeu nesse momento.

- Mô, eu já disse. Eu não ligo. – afirmou, passando os dedos pelo cabelo dela. Era uma das carícias preferidas dos dois e algo que Do Contra sabia que era um dos métodos mais efetivos de ajudar Mônica a se acalmar. – A gente se gosta, mas eu sei que vocês dois se amam desde sempre ou algo parecido. Eu podia te proibir de conversar com ele, mas acho que tenho mais com o que me preocupar do que com isso, não? – ele ergueu o rosto de Mônica e a beijou com calma. E, ao se separarem, finalizou sua corrente de pensamentos. – Como fazer o melhor com o tempo que a gente tem.

Ela sorriu um pouco, voltando a encostar a cabeça no ombro dele e respirando fundo para sentir melhor seu perfume.

- "Com o tempo que a gente tem"... Fica até parecendo que a gente vai se separar logo. – ela disse, de olhos fechados.

- Não vai ser exatamente logo, mas... O nosso lance é do tipo "_carpe diem_¹, faça o melhor que puder antes que acabe". Entre você e o Cebola é mais "até que a morte os separe", vocês só tem que se preparar direito pra isso. – foi a resposta.

Ela refletiu sobre as palavras do namorado. Realmente, o tempo que eles passavam juntos parecia ter uma espécie de urgência, uma vontade de aproveitar tudo antes que o tempo acabasse – mesmo que não houvesse nenhum cronômetro marcando esse "tempo". Já o breve período em que ela e Cebolinha namoraram tinha mais cara de "felizes para sempre" (apesar de ter sido baseado em pequenas mentiras de ambos os lados).

Mônica não deixou de pensar que Do Contra ficava mais triste com a situação do que deixava transparecer, mas por experiências pessoal, sabia que pressioná-lo para se abrir de nada adiantaria – só resultaria numa briga desnecessária.

Então, ela resolveu relaxar e aproveitar o momento.

- Só tem uma coisa.

- O que, Do Contra?

- Não ouse terminar comigo antes de ouvir o solo de bateria que estou compondo pra você.

Mônica riu. Desde o início do relacionamento o moreno prometia lhe mostrar um solo de bateria "mais extraordinário que os de John Bonham²" - palavras dele, que mais tarde a levaram ao Google para descobrir de quem ele estava falando. E os resultados foram... Interessantes, para dizer o mínimo, mesmo que ela não achasse que bateria fosse um instrumento romântico. Mas era Do Contra, pedir por qualquer outra coisa seria tolice.

Talvez fosse por isso que ele a entendesse.

Cebolinha podia ser o amor de sua vida, mas Do Contra... Bem, ele era _Do Contra_. Só isso já valia a viagem.

Ela sorriu e levantou a cabeça para beijá-lo novamente.

- Aliás, achei que você ia repetir o final do filme pra mim, querido. – Ela disse, com os lábios ainda bem próximos dos dele. Do Contra riu.

- Agora você vai ter que esperar o DVD 1 acabar, OK. Tirar o "Pulse" antes do fim da primeira metade é sacrilégio!

* * *

¹: _carpe diem_ - expressão frequentemente traduzida como "aproveite o momento" ou "aproveite o dia", é também utilizado como uma expressão para solicitar que se evite gastar o tempo com coisas inúteis ou como uma justificativa para o prazer imediato, sem medo do futuro.

²: John Bonham - baterista do Led Zeppelin, considerado uma das maiores influências do rock.

* * *

**N/A:** Essa fic começou a ser escrita na mesma época em que saíram os volumes 29 e 30 de TMJ, ou seja, é velha pra caramba e já foi editada _n _vezes. Postada agora porque fiquei cansada de ver esse documento na pasta de fanfics e não fazer nada com ele.

E a definição de _carpe diem_ do Do Contra não está totalmente correta, mas é uma interpretação possível.

Enfim, espero que tenha valido a pena.


End file.
